


Holes in My Shirt

by madamguillotine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkward Evan Hansen, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: When Evan get a hole in his shirt, he meets a life-changing girl. Does he go for it?
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 12





	Holes in My Shirt

Evan Hansen sat on his bed fiddling with the holes in his favourite shirt. He sighed, lamenting and regretting. If he hadn't gone to the park, he wouldn't have found the baby bird. If he hadn’t found the bird, he wouldn't have climbed the tree to put it back. If he hadn't climbed the tree to put back the baby bird back, he would not now have a noticeable hole in his favourite shirt.

He pulled at the fabric, playing with the loose threads when his mother, Heidi walked into the room.

"Oh, Evan. Your favourite shirt..." Heidi frowned. "The store is still open, do you want a ride over there?"

"No. No, because you have to talk to the cashier and you say the wrong thing and they just stare at you. Or worse, you don't talk to the cashier and they just stare at you. And you have to try on the shirt and then there's the people in the store who ask you if you need help. No, I'll just... patch it,"

"Why don't you take it to be repaired?" she said in the cheerful mood of someone with a good idea.

"But you still have to-"

"Why don't you take it to be fixed?" she said again, with a little more force this time.

"I'll take it to be fixed," he resigned.

\--

The next day, Evan climbed out of Heidi's van and gripped the shirt as tight as he could. He went in wiping the sweat off his hands. He looked up and saw life-changing beauty. Brown hair, indigo streaks, and disinterestedly arranging clothes on a rack for something to busy her hands and attention with.

She turned around as the bell above the door chimed. She smiled genially, recognizing from from... somewhere. Where, she couldn't place but met him with a "Hi, can I help you?" anyways.

Evan opened his mouth to respond but in taking a step, put his foot in the dangling arm of his shirt, sending him face-first into a big pile of floor. She reached out a hand and without thinking he took it and stood up. For another few moments of looking around, he looked at the hand he was still holding. He tried to disguise it as a handshake.

"Evan... Oh! Sorry. Sweaty..." he forced a chuckle.

"Zoe," Zoe replied. She went back behind the counter. "Can I help you?" she tried again.

"No. Wait, yes! I've got. Holes. No, I've got holes where there shouldn't be holes. Umm... " he thrusts the shirt forward. She took the shirt and looked it over

""Don't worry, we can fix most holes."

\--

Three days later, he went in, picked up the shirts, paid and shuffled out again quickly. He looked at the shirt and noticed it smelled overwhelmingly of dry cleaning chemicals. It reminded him of Zoe. He realized then he had a problem, that he took to Jared.

"She's the most beautiful and charming girl in the world and what reminds me of her? Cleaning products!"

"So you get turned on by the smell of Pine-Sol? That's rough, man."

"Why would you say that!"

"Oh, so it's true?"  
"No!"

"Methinks he doth-"

"What do I do?"

"Rip up a bunch of shirts and take them to her one by one?" he laughed, and before he could admit he was kidding, Evan had said how great an idea it was and logged off for the night.

\--

Over the next week, Evan began bringing in clothes with clear scissor holes cut into them. Everyday, after school, he would come in, hand her a shirt, pay for the last shirt and stutter and stammer a little before shuffling out, defeated once again. Getting on his bike and riding off. Making himself a victim of himself.

On the eighth day, Zoe took the shirt from him and smiled as always, but this time, she spoke first,

"If you want to ask me out, it'd be cheaper than cutting holes in your shirts to talk to me," This did not get the warm reception of relief she was hoping for. He stared at her, wide eyed, silent and unmoving. Just staring at each other, one confused and the other silently panicking and all that comes with swallowing anxiety. No other recourse, he shouted

"I'll be back in three days!"

He never came back for his shirt


End file.
